


On the road

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Jun and Ohno are on the middle of the road, when a snow storm hits them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by little_kirin.

Jun’s fingers are wrapped tightly around the wheel, his grip is so strong that his knuckles can be seen through the skin of his hands. Next to him Ohno says something, but Jun is too concentrated to listen.

“Jun-kun,” Ohno’s hand snuggles in between the wheel and his right hand, grasping it. “Pull the car over here.”

“What?” Jun blinks. “Satoshi-san, we are in the middle of nowhere. I can’t just park here.”

“You can,” Ohno says softly and points at a small side-street, leading to an alley… and a house.

The snow is falling down on them so thick that Jun couldn’t even see much, just a thick white layer between his eyes and everything else. He and Ohno were about to drive to a friend’s Christmas party, when it started snowing. In the middle of nowhere, no gasoline station, no town close by. Jun loves snow, the pretty fluffy snowflakes and even the crystals forming on the windows, he likes snow as long as there is not too much of it. Today however it snows like it never has before. It’s like fog is covering the whole landscape and deprives him of his sight. He can only drive in walking pace towards their destination because they streets are covered with a thick layer out of snow already and he is scared of getting into an accident.

“If we park here, the car will be covered by snow entirely until tomorrow,” Jun argues weakly. “We won’t be able to get out then.” Still he follows Ohno’s wish and moves the car towards the small alley, noting with tension how he can hardly make the car halt in time. There is a small space under a carport which Ohno makes him park at.

Jun blinks, sighing in relief once the car is standing, safe, and not in the middle of the snow storm. “Where are we?”

Ohno chuckles. “Somewhere in the mountains. But you know,” he points at the house the carport belongs to. “Hotel.”

Jun’s eyes widen. He was so concentrated on the street and on moving his car safely through this crazy snowfall that it slipped his attention that they were driving past a hotel.

“Not good enough for your taste?” Ohno asks teasingly.

“Shut up,” Jun grins as he bends forward and plants a kiss on Ohno’s lips, generously ignoring the amused look the latter was sporting. His lips are a bit cold, even with the heating on the car didn’t warm up entirely. It’s time to search for shelter somewhere, and maybe take warm bath together. He smiles at his own thoughts. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
